


Skyscrapers, Please Forgive Me

by TheUnsuggestingUser



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Dadmaxvid, Fluff, Guilt, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Showers, pedophile! David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 12:00:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12747882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUnsuggestingUser/pseuds/TheUnsuggestingUser
Summary: David and Max work through their developing relationship, and the stress that it puts on David's guilty conscious.





	Skyscrapers, Please Forgive Me

**Author's Note:**

> Somewhat inspired by this song: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Rb4lgOiHBZo
> 
> Art I did for this on my tumblr: https://mr-honeynuts-disapproves.tumblr.com/post/167576722508/skyscrapers-please-forgive-me-art-i-did-for-a-fic

His stomach is lurching as if he got off a rollercoaster and not sat up on his own bed, he wants to run but would never do that to Max. He needs to get away from his reality and he needs to stop rubbing his face so hard. David looks behind himself at the small sleeping form of a child,  _ a child. _ He did this, he ruined him. Why couldn't he be better? Why couldn't he stop himself? 

 

He needs to get up. He's looking out the window now, stories high, so many buildings in front of his view. This was a mistake. He wants to puke. He wants to jump. But David would never do that to Max. He…. He should go make breakfast. He needs things to be normal. He knows they can't be. Max likes pancakes, he'll get out the Bisquick and make some. As if pancakes could apologize for what he'd done. 

 

Will Max be mad? He can't bear the thought but he knows he'd deserve the anger directed at him. What if he's sad? David couldn't stand to see him cry, especially knowing it was him who caused it. He better be quiet, he doesn't want to wake Max prematurely. What will he say when he wakes eventually? 

 

The pancakes are burning, he tosses them out. Why can't he do anything right? That was the last of the Bisquick. He's almost in tears now. He needs to be strong, for Max. 

 

“You burnin the place down or something?” Max breaks the silence. He sounds groggy, he should be. David almost wishes he’d put his pants on so he’d be wearing more than just boxers with Max here. He should turn off the stove now, he needs to make something for Max. Cereal, you can't burn cereal. Max is at the table when he turns around, expectantly waiting for his breakfast, as always. As if nothing was wrong. Why does he look okay? After what David had done to him… he doesn't make himself anything, just serves Max and sits with his eyes down and his mouth closed. 

 

“What crawled up your ass and died?” His mouth’s full of some off-brand cereal but he's still talking, he's so obnoxiously charming. 

 

“I'm….. sorry” 

 

“Yeah, I was hoping for a nice cooked breakfast, like pancakes or something, but I guess cereal will do…”

 

“Not that! I-I'm sorry that I… did that to you… last night. I shouldn't have, it was wrong, I should've been better than that.” He wanted to tell Max to call the cops, to lock him up because he deserves it. But, selfishly… he doesn't want to leave him, to be taken away from the one he loves so much. 

 

“You mean how we fucked?” he flinches at Max’s choice of words “I don't really think an apology was necessary, it was pretty great but what do I know, not like I ever did it before.” he's chuckling like there's nothing wrong about what he said. 

 

“But- It's wrong, I'm sick. I should've never done that to you, you're just a kid… you didn't- you couldn't-”

 

“Hey! Don't talk about this like I wasn't a part of it too! I wanted this too, okay? If I didn't want it, I woulda fucking punched you in the dick. Now, I can't say that you're not sick as fuck, cause what you did was pretty sick, but so is what I did, alright? You know me, if I don't want something, I'll fucking say something about it. So don't be thinking you… raped me, or something” 

 

David's initial tears at the conversation have run dry. He's calming down a bit, Max thinks.

 

“and if my sore ass is anything to go by, we both wanted it  _ real _ bad, if ya know what I mean” the suggestive look on his face seems out of place for a child his age, yet doesn’t look wrong on Max. 

 

“Max! That's not appropriate…” He blushes but he's not as panicky as before. Max’s right, if he didn't want it he wouldn't have let it happen… right? Yeah, he has to trust Max.

 

“... you're sure I didn't… force you to do anything?” he swallowed, this was Max's chance to tell him he didn't want it, that he wasn't okay with what happened, but it didn't seem like he was going to. 

 

“Well fuck, you were there, weren't you? Did you force anything on me?” Max interrupted him before he could even open his mouth to speak “Didn’t think so. Look you didn't force anything on me, I wanted it, and I'm cool with the way things are. Okay? Now, stop looking like a kicked puppy and go make yourself some cereal or something so you can eat with me.” 

 

While he was used to Max’s assertive tone, it still shocked him. He seemed certain, about what he said. David’s mind still screamed that he was a child and that he didn’t know what he wanted but Max was the most stable and certain person in his life, and he trusted him. The clanking of metal on porcelain continued as Max started back on his now somewhat soggy cereal. He should eat, his stomach has settled down, no longer tossing and churning like earlier. He gives Max a slight smile, drinking in his beautiful face, then goes off to find a good meal for himself. 

 

While making his oatmeal David couldn't stop telling himself it'll be okay. They'll figure it out. He loves Max, and they both know it, especially now. Of course it was him, of all the children he'd fallen for, he'd never been closer to actually doing anything than when Max was around. There was just something about Max. David can't help but feel relief that the one he wanted to be with the most, seemingly loves him back. He can almost forget the panic last night brought on if he just keeps thinking of Max. Max, with his loud but somehow understanding personality and his amazing way of being truly himself. Max and his beautiful face and body, from his head to his toes, with his gorgeous eyes. 

 

The click of the stove breaks him from his thoughts. The oatmeal! Max turned it off, noticing David's lack of attention to his now nearly inedible meal. 

 

“S-sorry, I was just thinking about things.” 

 

Max seemed to understand but didn't say anything. They both returned to the table, Max had finished his cereal but stayed with David, who was poking at his crispy oatmeal, anyway. David starts to think about what they should do for the day, chewing his oatmeal silently. It's not the best, but given the circumstances and the day so far, it’s delicious. 

 

“So, what's the plan for today?” Max must’ve had the same train of thought as David. 

 

“Well, I was thinking we could take a trip to the store, we’re a little low on foodstuff. Maybe we could pick up a movie to watch for when we get back?” His voice is a little cheerier, hoping the day will bring more positivity, despite the fact that his mood was caused by his own mind. They needed more pancake mix anyway, and shopping always helped his mind calm down. He hopes Max is okay with his idea. 

 

“Yeah, sure that sounds cool. We should get a scary movie! With blood and guts and stuff!” Max seems suddenly excited at the prospect of some gory slasher film. Normally he would be opposed, but right now, David’s okay with it. They should get popcorn too, have a nice movie night in. He adds it to his mental shopping list he’s already begun creating. They should start getting ready, he was done with his oatmeal. 

 

“Max, if we’re going to the store you need to take a shower okay? But hurry up, I need one too.” 

 

“You know what would be quicker David?” the look on Max’s face was not one of innocence. “How about we take one together? Not like we’ll see anything we haven’t already seen.” 

 

Max was right, again, and as guilty as it makes him feel he can’t deny Max anything. It’s not like he won’t enjoy it as well either… at least now he can indulge in Max’s body freely without worry, well, almost without worry. He still had his own brain to contend with. 

 

They gathered towels, David abandoning his thoughts and trying to ignore his worries. When they came to the shower David was nervous, he felt almost bashful at the prospect of undressing in front of Max. Max, of course, did not share his feelings and shamelessly striped right in his view, knowing the effect it would have on David. David quickly looked away, his face heating up before he realized he didn't have to avert his eyes, he looked back to see Max’s expectant gaze before he slowly dipped his sight to the boy’s naked body. He was feeling a buzzing in his chest that was growing by the second. He took a good moment to drink in Max’s small figure before Max finally spoke up.

 

“Y’know, you're gonna have to get naked eventually. If you actually wanna get clean, that is. Unless you just wanna keep staring at me?” he chuckled at the last bit sarcastically. 

 

“Oh! I-I’m sorry, I made you uncomfortable, didn’t I? I won’t-” David stuttered, feeling like a kid caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

 

“David. I’m just fucking with you. Now c’mon, I’m startin’ to get cold.” Max stepped into the shower, waiting for David to unfreeze. David hopped in shortly after, finally undressed and ready to continue on with their shower. The hot spray of the water was immensely relaxing, warming them both comfortably while they worked on wetting their hair. David turned his attention to Max, bending to reach for his curly head of hair. 

 

“Can I?” Max seemed surprised for a second before allowing him to continue his ministrations with a nod. David picked him up, cradled him near his chest so they were face to face, they looked at each other for a second, David felt a flutter in his chest before he dipped Max’s hair under the stream of water, musing it with his hand to get it thoroughly soaked. He knew he couldn't wash Max’s hair as well as he’d like to in this position, but he couldn’t let go of the closeness. 

 

He turned Max towards the ledge the shampoo was on, gesturing him to get it. Max helped by putting a generous amount of it into David’s palm before tilting his head down to allow better access to his mess of hair. For a second David looked down, he saw Max with his small hands on his own large shoulders, balancing himself and seemingly enjoying the contact just as much as he did. He felt like a father, helping his son wash his hair before remembering how wrong this was and how bad it was that he felt that way. He washed away the thoughts with soap and instead enjoyed his loved one. 

 

He thought about how intimate this was as he rinsed the shampoo out of Max’s hair, hoped they could be like this forever. He presses his lips to Max’s and they share a soft kiss under the stream of the shower, it feels like a little piece of heaven for David. He hugged Max’s small body against him before remembering that they were both completely naked and getting a little apprehensive, not that Max seemed to mind. They stood like that for a moment, bathing in the contact before Max started to reach for David’s hair, giggling as he couldn't quite get to it. 

 

David tilted his head down, letting Max brush his fingers through his hair, he wasn’t even attempting to wash it, just twirling his hands through David’s many cowlicks and whorls, damped down by water. David thought about how they were wasting the hot water, but he didn't want this to end, so he kept the thought to himself. Max finally began returning the favor, lathering up his hands with shampoo before beginning again on David’s short mop of hair. David closed his, eyes just soaking up the feeling. Despite his first impression of him at the beginning of camp, Max was actually a really sweet boy. He felt lucky to have him. 

 

Max was done with his hair quickly, there wasn't much to wash anyway, leaning back to let David use the shower’s stream to rinse his hair out himself. He set Max back down on the floor of the tub, handing him the bar of soap from the shower ledge so he could wash his body. He turned away in modesty before grabbing his body wash and starting on scrubbing his own form. Soon they were both finished, David turned off the water, letting it dribble down the faucet before pulling back the shower curtain and reaching for their towels. They both dried off quickly as if they suddenly remembered their plans for the day.  

 

They got dressed soon after, David helping Max into his sweater despite his complaints of “I can put on my own clothes  _ David _ .” David was hoping to beat the store rush but it didn't seem like that was going to happen, especially not after their long shower. They took the long elevator ride down from their apartment before finally making it to David’s beat up car, he really needs a new one, at least that’s what Max says. It was clean and it worked, that’s all that mattered to David. 

 

It was comfortably silent most of the way to the local store, save for a few passing questions of whether they were out of certain necessities or if there was anything Max wanted in particular. Traffic wasn't bad so they got there relatively quickly, parking near the front of the lot so they wouldn't have to walk far. The store was busy, as David feared but expected. He grabbed a shopping cart, briefly wondering if Max wanted to ride in the cart before laughing at the thought dismissively. Max quickly walked up next to him, staying close in an attempt to avoid the crowds. 

David started planning out his route, trying to think of the best way to hit all the isles he needed to go to before he suddenly felt a tug on his arm. He stopped to look down, seeing Max dispassionately holding out his hand, asking him to hold it without saying anything. He was blushing, it was adorable, how could David resist and deny him? He repositioned himself, pushing his small cart with one arm while grasping Max’s small hand with his other. It was a shocking show of affection coming from Max, but he seemed happy that David accepted it. Max’s hand looked even smaller when cradled in his own. He felt the gesture was romantic and it made his heart flutter and his chest tighten. 

 

A wave of anxiety washed over him as he began walking again, worry that the people around him knew what he felt and what he was thinking, he tried to calm down, reminding himself that passersby would see their hand-holding as anything but romantic, only platonic, even fatherly. It only made him sicker, as if he were deceiving the strangers, that they should know the truth and not view the gesture as innocent. They were anything but a father and son, right? David didn’t deserve to be public with his affections like this, he was disgusting. 

 

His thoughts were quelled by a soft squeeze of his hand from Max, he must’ve been able to see David’s stress. He probably didn’t even know what David was panicking over, but he still offered his comfort. He didn't deserve the boy’s kindness. He gave a soft smile to the boy before focusing back on their shopping.

 

They collected their odds and ends, Max going off once in while to get something he wanted, putting in various items he knew David would remove from the cart immediately, he’d cave every so often, letting Max win the little game they’d created. He held Max’s hand as much as he could, reveling in the contact. He helped Max pick out a nice horror movie, not too gory, to Max’s dismay, but still a good thriller, along with some microwavable popcorn. Once they finally reached the checkout counter they were cheerily greeted by a young cashier woman, probably around David’s age, asking how his day was, it seemed obvious to anyone but David that she was flirting with him, probably assuming he was a single dad or something. 

Max, of course, wasn’t having this.

 

“I’m doing fine too by the way!” Max interrupted whatever they were talking about, putting the attention on himself. The women seemed a little shocked at Max’s sudden injection into their conversation but quickly regained her composure, no doubt having experience with kids in the past.

 

“Oh, that’s good! How old are you kiddo?” her tone came off as a bit patronizing as if she were talking to a toddler. Max seemed upset, although David didn’t know what at, he knew he’d probably have to leave the store with him soon, he had experience with Max’s temper. At least they’d already finished checking out, for the most part, he should finish bagging the groceries.

 

“Too old for you to be talking to me like a fucking infant, that’s how old! Who the fuck do you think you are anyway? Talking to-”

 

“Come on Max, let’s go. Sorry miss! Have a good day!” he rushed out, hurriedly ushering Max along with him with a hand on his back. He had grabbed their groceries, predicting Max’s interaction with the cashier would go south. David didn’t feel like fully reprimanding him, opting for a stern look instead which went unnoticed, as expected. He loaded up the groceries himself, Max standing next to the old car waiting for him to be done, he had a bit of a sour look on his face but that wasn't unexpected. 

 

They hopped in the car once he was done, closing the creaky doors with a loud  _ thump.  _ David didn’t start the car yet, instead choosing to turn his body towards Max who was staring forward, an unreadable expression on his face. 

 

“What was that about Max? You were very rude to that nice lady.” he felt like a father scolding his child. 

 

“Oh what, you couldn’t see that she was just flirting with you? Pfft, of course.” Max had his arms crossed now, looking out the window of the still parked car.

 

“Flirting…?” Was Max… jealous because of that lady? 

 

“Oh… Max you don’t have to be jealous!” he ruffled the boy’s hair, thinking lightheartedly about how cute it was that he felt that way. Max swatted his hands away, still holding onto his grumpy look. 

 

“I’ll only love you, Max, don’t forget that.” David started the car, a warm smile playing across his face while he pulled out of the parking space. He put his hand on Max’s thigh, feeling his warmth even through his jeans, Max let him, looking a lot less upset now, content even. Max unfolded his arms, not missing a beat at looking out the window when he gently laid his hand over David’s. They drove home like that, only parting their hands when David had to turn the steering wheel but quickly rejoining them. Despite the rough start, it seemed like their day was looking up.

 

They unloaded back at their apartment quickly, easily making it to the elevator in one trip with all of their groceries. The ride up was filled with a comfortable silence, Max reading the back of the movie cover again, he must be excited about their little movie night. David was too, but not for the same reasons, he just was happy to be spending time with Max. He knew the boy wouldn’t get scared of the film so it should be comfortable for them, despite his lack of experience with horror flicks. He had tried to find one he wouldn’t be frightened of but Max was very adamant about what he wanted, so of course, he let him pick one. The elevator dinged once they reached their floor, David began grabbing the groceries he had set down on the way up while the doors slid open for the pair. At the door, he motioned Max to get the keys from his pocket and open the door. Once inside they dumped their purchases onto the kitchen counter, sighing before David began putting the groceries away, Max hurrying off to put the popcorn in the microwave and kicking off his shoes to get comfortable. 

 

David pulled out the movie, giving Max a smile before heading into the living room to set up the disc player. He fell onto the couch, Max coming over with the popcorn before plopping down next to him. 

 

“Skip!” Max was already on the remote, skipping through the ads while he settled into a comfortable position by David’s side, pressing up against him. David reciprocated, putting an arm around him to cradle his side. The movie started without a hitch, he didn’t know fully what it was about but he could already tell he was going to get nightmares from it. He smiled down at Max, who already was engulfed in the film. They stayed like that for the majority of the movie, Max falling asleep halfway through while David was already creeped out of his mind from the thriller. David was glad to turn it off when he noticed the boy had drifted off, god knows how he fell asleep with  _ that _ playing. He admired Max’s sleeping face for a second, sitting in silence while the Tv dimmed. 

 

David started shifting to pick the boys sleeping form up, holding him in his arms before getting up himself, he began turning the few lights they had on off, preparing the house for bedtime as quietly as he could to not wake Max up, not that it was much of an issue, he was a really heavy sleeper after all. He brought him into his room, gently laying him on the bed before carefully taking his day clothes off so he wouldn’t wake up uncomfortably, he didn’t doubt the sweater he wore would get too hot during the night. David thought for a moment if he should take off the boy’s jeans as well, soon deciding that would be inappropriate. Maybe he should wake him up? He should get undressed first before he wakes Max up. He grabbed his most comfortable pair of pajama bottoms, leaving his shirt on before replacing his shorts with the warm flannels. 

 

Max started rustling in the bed, he must’ve woken up, he made a soft breathy sigh before looking up lazily at David. 

 

“Oh, hi Max! You fell asleep and it was getting a little late so I thought I’d take you to bed. I took your sweater off if that’s okay?” Max grunted in response, looking down to realize his jeans were still on, he unabashedly pulled them off, not bothering to put on pajamas before patting at the bed, wordlessly telling David to lay down with him.

 

David cautiously made his way over, settling down a small distance from Max before the boy closed the space between them, swinging his leg over David and snuggling into his shirt. David tensed up, surprised by the sudden contact before relaxing and tilting his head down to nestle into Max’s curly hair. He felt Max’s breathing start to slow, steadying out at a pace indicative of his sleep. David hoped this could last forever, just the two of them, together. The thought made his heart thrum and his stomach fill with a buzzing akin to butterflies, he loved Max so much. He couldn’t believe they were okay, he was still worried, he probably would never stop feeling concerned, but for now, he was happy. They would figure this out, it wasn’t a mistake. They would be okay. 


End file.
